One example of a known shielded conductor of this type is a shielded conductor that has a plurality of unshielded wires and a pipe for accommodating the wires to protect them as well as for functioning as an electromagnetic shielding layer (Patent Document 1). One pipe considered to be used as a shielded conductor of this type is made of stainless steel, which is superior in corrosion resistivity.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2004-171952
The stainless steel pipe, however, is inferior in the shielding property, for example, in a high frequency bandwidth higher than 100 MHz. The shielded conductor therefore cannot provide a sufficient shielding effect in the high frequency bandwidth in some cases.
The present invention was achieved in accordance with the circumstances as described above, and its object is to provide a shielded conductor for a vehicle that is capable of providing a sufficient shielding effect even in the high frequency bandwidth.